When Harry Met Buffy
by BuffyWhoPotterLocked
Summary: Takes place Buffy Season 6 and a year after The Deathly Hallows. When Giles receives an invitation from Ludo Bagman to come with the Scooby Gang to the 426th Quidditch World Cup, they meet another Chosen One. There, the two Chosen Ones, Harry and Buffy, share something more than their favourite Quidditch team.
1. The Unexpected Phonecall

**Buffy the Vampire Slayer and Harry Potter Crossover Fanfiction**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the show or the characters of Buffy the Vampire Slayer, nor do I own the characters of Harry Potter. They belong to the fantastic Joss Whedon and J.K Rowling. I'm just borrowing them…

**Author's note:** This is my very first Fanfiction, so bear with me if you see any mistakes or anything of that sort. This idea just popped into my head randomly.

**Takes place: Buffy season 6, Harry Potter post book 7 (A year after The Deathly Hallows).**

* * *

><p>Rupert Giles took a sip of his coffee. <em>What a change <em>he thought. He knew he was back in America because one: the previous day, he'd been hit in the head by a demon, and he can only get that type of luxury welcome from Sunnydale. Two: he was drinking coffee that Buffy made him, instead of his usual tea. And three: Buffy. His slayer that made him coffee this morning, the same one that sacrificed herself for her sister, the same one whose tombstone lay on top of her empty grave- that she clawed her way out of- was alive.

He knew he was back in America because she was alive. Now that was what he called the best welcome back Sunnydale could ever offer.

The sound of the phone rang throughout the house, interrupting Giles's thoughts. He stood up from the couch he was sitting on, looked at Dawn- who was too engrossed in the fourth _Harry Potter _book- to notice him getting up or to take the responsibility of answering, and made his way to the phone. No one else was at home, though. Anya, Xander, Willow and Tara, were at the Magic Box. And Buffy went out for a walk, Giles assumed, since Buffy hadn't really announced where she was going when she suddenly walked out, after making Giles's coffee. He shook his head and picked up the phone.

"Hello?"

"Is this Rupert Giles?" asked the person on the other line. Giles could tell this person had a British accent, like his.

"Yes, it is. And who is this?"

The person on the other line laughed. "Oh, silly me. My name is Ludovic Bagman, but you may call me Ludo Bagman, if you'd prefer."

Giles raised his eyebrows and almost burst out laughing, this man on the other line just called himself the name of a character from a book. The book series Dawn was reading. _Harry Potter and The Goblet of Fire _to be exact. Ludovic Bagman is the Head of the Division of Magical Games and Sports. But such a thing like that doesn't exist, not in the real world anyways. Giles held his laugh, and cleared his throat.

"Excuse me?"

Ludo laughed.

"Ah, of course. A Muggle like yourself must find my name quite _unusual _and fictional, but you, Rupert Giles, aren't just any Muggle. Am I right?"

Giles shook his head, very confused.

"I'm sorry? What do you mean?" Giles still couldn't understand why this man was using the vocabulary of a character in _Harry Potter_. This man certainly cannot be a wizard from the _Harry Potter _world. Such a thing like that does not exist. But then, you could say the same thing about vampires, werewolves and witches and slayers. Magic still exists. So maybe this man wasn't lying.

"What I mean, Mr. Giles, is that you have experience with magic, am I right? You know it exits, you know monsters and dragons exist, and so you know that the Wizarding world exits. You, your slayer, her group of friends, and the Council."

Giles shook his head once more. He couldn't believe it. This was impossible.

"And because you and everyone else has knowledge about this kind of stuff," Bagman continued, "With the agreement of the Ministry of Magic, we have invited you to attend the 426th Quidditch World Cup!"

Giles almost dropped the phone in shock.

So it was real.

Oh dear lord, how would he explain this to everyone else? How would he explain to them that they had just been invited to attend a very special event held in a fictional world, that apparently exists, and were asked by _the _Ludovic Bagman? How would he explain to them that Harry Potter does exist?

He heard Ludo clear his throat.

"Mr. Giles? Are you still there? Hello?"

Giles opened his mouth to try and speak, but no sound was coming out. He heard Ludo tapping on the phone.

"Did he hang up on me? How do you work this? Muggles always make these funny phone devices look so easy to use!"

To make Ludo's life a little easier, Giles cleared his throat.

"Y-yes I'm still here, Ludovic." Giles said.

Ludovic smiled.

"Good, very good. Now, Mr. Giles, we have already booked you and your friends a tent to stay in, and we've got tickets, so don't worry about that. But please keep in mind, not to tell anyone! We never invite Muggles, like you, up to these events, unless we plan on using a memory charm on them. So be careful. And for transportation, Mr. Giles, you don't need to worry because we have arranged a Portkey for you."

Portkey? They actually get to have a Portkey? Giles grinned a little. He couldn't help it. This was all too exciting and mind-blowing.

"Um, where will this Portkey be, exactly?" Giles asked.

He heard Ludo clap his hands in excitement.

"We have placed your Portkey in the ruins of the high school, which I'm sure you remember?" Ludo asked.

Ah, of course. Sunnydale high. The Mayor. Graduation. How could Giles forget?

Giles nodded.

"Yes, I remember. When do we leave?"

"Well, Mr. Giles, I'm not coming with you, so it's just you. You leave, with your friends and Slayer, tomorrow. That gives you lots of time to get ready and a good night's sleep. 6 o'clock in the morning sharp!"

Nodding, Giles said a quick thank you and goodbye to Ludo, hung up the phone and returned to the couch, facing Dawn, who was still reading her book.

He looked at the clock. It read: 4:43 pm. That gave Giles lots of time to think everything over and get ready. He looked back at Dawn, who was staring right at him, with a look of curiosity on her face.

"What was that about?" she asked him, closing her book.

Giles took off his glasses, gave them a quick rub and put them back on. HE cleared his throat.

"Let's go to the Magic Box, and I can explain."

He stood up at the same time Dawn did. She crossed her arms and raised a brow.

"Are you leaving again?"

Giles shook his head, and placed an arm over Dawn's shoulders.

"No, I'm not. You'll find out once we enter the Magic Box."

Dawn sighed. She walked out the door, Giles following behind her. When they arrived at the Magic Box, Giles suggested calling Buffy first, he wanted to have everyone there before he gave the exciting and mind-blowing news.

* * *

><p>Once Buffy arrived, with Spike, whom she said just happened to be there while she was patrolling, Giles gathered everyone around. He saw the look on everyone's faces, they all seemed worried, concerned. They thought he was going to announce his departure again. He clapped his hands together and cleared his throat.<p>

"Um, I have some mind-boggling news for all of you."


	2. Alone In The Ruins

**Buffy the Vampire Slayer and Harry Potter Crossover Fanfiction**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the show or the characters of Buffy the Vampire Slayer, nor do I own the characters of Harry Potter. They belong to the fantastic Joss Whedon and J.K Rowling. I'm just borrowing them…

**Takes place: Buffy season 6, Harry Potter post book 7 (A year after The Deathly Hallows).**

It took a while for The Scoobies to take in everything Giles had said. From everyone's favourite fictional series being real, to freaking out over the fact that they were going to a Quidditch game. Except for Spike and Anya. They just nodded and simply stated, "Cool".

Dawn still couldn't settle down. Finally there was a very good reason to her annoying whining and squealing. Who else wouldn't be so freaking excited? Who else other than a vampire and ex-vengeance demon who probably have no idea what _Harry Potter _is, and a severely depressed slayer that tries her very best to care, when she'd rather be lying down in her coffin, that she remembers clawing her way out of? Dawn couldn't think of anyone else that would be.

Giles eyed Buffy quickly; he noticed how distant and uninterested she seemed. He had hoped this news would perk her up but he got the opposite effect. Frowning he shook the notion aside and stood up straighter. He was still going to take his slayer to the games, whether she liked it or not.

Buffy was the first to speak and break the awkwardness of the whole situation.

"So this Portkey, or whatever it's called, is in the high school? Well- what was left of the school after the whole explosion on graduation?"

Giles nodded at her.

"Yes, that's about right." He cleared his throat and looked at everyone else.

Dawn, who was jumping up and down very excitedly, waved at them to get their attention.

"Are we going yet?" she asked while continuing to bounce around very enthusiastically.

Giles had to laugh. He found it rather amusing how excited Dawn was. Of course, this would probably be anyone's reaction if they were told this news. Considering how popular he knew the series was. Ever since he learned the term _fangirl _from Dawn, he considered this was how they reacted. Well, it's better to be addicted to a book, movie or TV series, than drugs.

Shaking his head, he let out a sigh. "No, Dawn, not yet. We leave at 6'o clock in the morning. Sharp."

Dawn stopped bouncing and bowed her head. Her enthusiasm suddenly drained. She did the walk-of-shame back to her seat mumbling, "Why 6'o clock? That's so freaking early…" she hated waking up early. Teenagers need to sleep in. Not like she'd win a debate about that against her sister. Buffy never slept. Well, not really. Buffy had good reasons for not sleeping. Probably because of her nightmares, Dawn assumed.

Everyone stood there, very awkwardly. Exchanging a few glances every now and then. Tara and Willow stood close to each other, Xander and Anya seemed a little awkward together though, probably just nervous about their wedding, Dawn seemed like she was ready to fall asleep given the position she was currently in, Spike seemed to be bored out of his mind. If he didn't have a chip in his head, you'd think he'd have killed everyone by now. He also seemed to be standing rather awkwardly close to Buffy. Then there was Buffy, who, once again, seemed to be struggling to just be there, to live.

Giles glanced at the clock. It now read 9:56. All right, they'd been there longer than he expected.

He waited a few minutes more for someone to say or do something until Anya broke the awkwardness and kicked everyone out so she could be alone with her money and candles and soon-to-be husband to have sex, as she said. At least she was enthusiastic about that.

Spike headed back to his crypt, said he wanted to be alone, wrap his head around things. Willow, Tara, Giles, Dawn and Buffy headed back to the house. Buffy told the group that she was going to go for a walk, do some patrolling. She always did this, everyday, same thing. She'd walk to the graveyard, thinking about life in heaven, bump into a few vamps, stake them, continue being depressed, contemplate on life and the meaning of life and whatever, and then next thing she knew, it was already morning, and she'd head back home.

Tonight though, she wasn't walking to the graveyard. Instead, she was walking to the high school, well, whatever was left of it. In case she got too carried away in her thoughts, she didn't want to miss the fantastic journey with the Portkey and everything. Plus, it'd probably give her lots of vamps and weird demons and ghosts to get rid of to pass the time, or to kill her. That'd also be nice. Then she wouldn't have to deal with all this crap of being the slayer, the Chosen One, or dealing with being brought back from the dead, or her abusive relationship with a vampire she hates.

She really needed to find someone better for her, someone that she didn't hate.

"That would be fantastic," she said to herself.

She arrived at the school and somehow managed to find her way inside. It was dark and dank inside, just the way she liked them. What a cliché for a horror setting. Next thing she needed was some scary paranormal pop-up thing to happen. The only thing she could see were the shadows outlined from the dim lighting. Oh, and credits to the light and set director for whatever cliché horror movie this place would make. I mean, really. Buffy could think of a thousand different clichés for movies taking place in an area like this.

Funny, really, where your thoughts take you when you're alone in the dark in the ruins of your old high school.

_Maybe if I wasn't destined to be the slayer, I could make a living being a movie director. That way I'd know exactly how to scare the shit out of every viewer. Cause I know horror. I specialize in that genre. I live in that genre. _Buffy thought. She shrugged, and then continued to think about her life. What it could've been like if she wasn't the slayer. She thought about this for a while, stopping at a corner every now and then to check her surroundings, or stopping just in the middle of a burnt down hallway, to make sure there weren't any creepy thinks lurking in the dark.

Finally after what felt like hours of searching the school, she couldn't find anything interesting or to beat up and kill. She was stuck with her crazy and somewhat interesting, depressing, deep thoughts, and she hated it when she'd get caught up in them. It sometimes scared her where her thoughts took her.

Buffy decided to just sit, and closed her eyes. She'll wake up when she hears her friends. She didn't want to worry about finding the Portkey. If she missed the game, then whatever, she didn't really care.

"Buffy? Wake up!"

"Is she gonna be okay?"

"Why was she here anyways?"

"She looks kinda cute when she sleeps."

"Dammit! Why is it so dark?"

"Oh my god, what is that?"

"It's just a bug, Dawn, calm down."

"What's a Portkey, again?"

"Where _is _the Portkey?"

"What does it look like?"

"Why is everyone talking all at once?" Buffy mumbled. She opened her eyes, and almost jumped back when she saw how close Xander was to her. Getting up, she rubbed at her eyes and then stared at everyone.

"The Mighty Buffster is awake!" Xander announced. Buffy only managed to smile, she saw, out of the corner of her eye, Spike rolling his eyes as if saying "obviously she's awake".

"Morning, guys. What time is it?" she asked.

Giles checked his watch, "5:57 am" he told them.

Nodding Buffy knew they had to hurry if they wanted to make it in time, which meant finding this Portkey. Fast.

"Alright", she said, pointing to everyone, "We need to find this Portkey, fast. We have 3 minutes. We all have to touch the Portkey at exactly 6o' clock. Right, Giles?" she added, looking at him for support. He nodded and cleared his throat.

"Yes, Ludo said 6o' clock."

Xander clapped his hands, as a sign of telling people to get their butt's moving, and to find the Portkey.

The eight of them, Buffy, Willow, Xander, Dawn, Giles, Anya, Tara, and Spike, journeyed together to find the Portkey. They let Dawn take the lead since they assumed she knew the most about the object, since she is a fan of _Harry Potter_, and knew the most about it. Finally after frantically looking for something that seemed like a Portkey, they found it. It was a boot, a very old-fashioned, dirty worn-out boot.

They weren't really expecting a boot to be the magical teleportation device that would take them to the Wizarding World. But then again, it was a strange day. All of them gathered around the boot and kneeled down in front of it. Buffy eyed Giles.

"What time is it?"

"5:59. 10 seconds until 6'oclock." He announced, pulling his sleeve down and placing one hand on the top of the boot. He looked at everyone else.

"On the count of three," he told them, "We all need to place our hands somewhere on this boot, this Portkey, and hold on very tightly. Understand?"

Everyone nodded. Giles cleared his throat.

"One."

Everyone seemed to find a place to put his or her hand.

"Two."

Buffy finally placed her hand on the edge of the boot. She gripped on as tightly as she could, knowing that whatever force will teleport them will be strong. She couldn't let go.

This was it. They were going to do the impossible. They were going to the world of Harry Potter, to see a Quidditch game, a freaking Quidditch game. Unbelievable really.

"Three!" Buffy called out, as she closed her eyes. She felt a sudden force pulling her away, grabbing her from all places, stretching her out as if she were a piece of clay, forming into the place she had to be. She felt the air tighten and untighten, a quick tug. She felt like she was falling. Was she dying?

Then everything stopped. She stopped falling.

Buffy opened her eyes.

"Welcome to the 426th Quidditch World Cup!"

**Author's Note:** Also, just a warning for all you readers, updates will be slow. It's hard to multitask. Homework, studying, writing… socializing… but I hope you're enjoying the story just as much as I am!

Oh and sorry for the long chapter. Took forever for me to write though…

I really appreciate all of the reviews! Keep reviewing, following and favouring! They make me happy!

Next chapter I **PROMISE **to have Harry in there. Also I **MIGHT **attempt to write a Quidditch math. I don't know. We'll see what happens…


End file.
